


The Consequences of an Argument

by Ravenloft_Resident



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenloft_Resident/pseuds/Ravenloft_Resident
Summary: Okay, this went through a lot of ideas, and I settled on something that would have happened during the battle of Fairy Tail. Basically, Erza was standing on top of the tower, by Lucy, and she’s trying to conjure swords, when suddenly, her powers give out from exhaustion after all of the fighting. In the show, Lucy was able to get everyone to stop arguing, but, imagine that they hadn’t stopped. Gray is the first to realize exactly what she said, in doing it by herself. But it’s too late. I thought it might be cool if she turned out to be some sort of celestial herself, and she uses her powers to destroy all of them. What happens next? We’ll see if I get that far.





	The Consequences of an Argument

No One POV

The battle was going badly. More than half of Fairy Tail was down for the count, and everyone was telepathically arguing with each other. Erza had managed to find Lucy up on the tower where her and Happy were. “Everybody! Listen up!” Lucy cried out. 

The silence was deafening. “Now is not the time to be arguing! The townsfolk are in danger and you guys are just sitting here arguing? We have to work together to save the town! If we do that, we can overcome any adversity! That’s what you guys taught me when I came here. I may be new, but I know that my feelings for this guild will ever be lost! Joining Fairy Tail has been a dream of mine for a long time, I’ve always wanted it. It’s true, even now, after everything that has happened, that we’ve been through! So please, everyone, protect our guild. Protect our home, our families. Protect our city!” 

Everyone who could hear her was frozen. “If that still doesn’t convince you, then I’ll take out all of the Lacrima by myself!” She said, pulling out her whip. 

It seemed for a moment that everyone was going to help, but then, the arguing started again. Lucy growled in frustration when suddenly, she heard a groan and a thump behind her. Lucy turned around and saw that Erza had collapsed to the ground, her swords disappearing as her power ran out. Lucy’s hands flew to her face, as she realized that her friend was so magically depleted that she couldn’t go on. Lucy clenched her fist and drew her whip. “Happy,” she said, not turning her head, “Take Erza to safety.” 

“What’s happened to Erza?” Someone asked, the mental link obviously still open.

“She’s collapsed. My friend is hurt, this will not be allowed to continue,” Lucy said, a cold undertone in her voice. 

Everyone was confused. This wasn’t the happy girl they knew. This was a fierce warrior who was pissed off.This, they knew, was the former heiress to the Heartfilia fortune. This was the cold, cunning woman who no one ever saw because she didn’t let them. Lucy knew what the guild thought of her. She was weak, she wasn’t really a fighter. But they were wrong. She was strong and she was gonna prove it! “Lucy! Don’t do anything stupid! Where are you, we’ll come help! You don’t have to do it yourself!” Gray said, looking around desperately for her. 

“I see her!” Someone else called. She looked down and saw a few of her guild mates in the street below. 

She got a determined look on her face. “Whatever happens, please, don’t think any differently of me,” she says, her hand with the Fairy Tail mark clenching over her heart. 

Everyone was confused. Why would they think any differently of her? Everyone was running over so they could help Lucy, her words had finally sunk in. Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached deep down inside herself and found something she thought she had lost. Her Star Power. Yes, Lucy Heartfilia was indeed a Celestial. Her mother had been a Celestial being, as had her father. But they had only had Silver Keys. She didn’t even know what color her key would be, as it had been locked away at her birth. It was protected behind enchantments in her key pouch that her mom had given her. And by falling in love and having a child, her parents had broken ancient Celestial Law. From a young age, Lucy had been taught to hide her powers so that none, not even another Celestial, could sense her. She felt bad about lying about this to everyone, but she knew that there would be consequences should her actual heritage be found out. Opening her eyes, she grabbed all of her keys, and cried out, “My Celestial friends, I call upon you to appear before me!” 

Everyone down on the ground stared in awe as every single one of her spirits appeared in the air before her. They didn’t know a lot about celestial wizards, but they knew that that shouldn’t be possible. Seeing Loke among them, they grinned and waved at their friend who had turned out to be one of the Zodiac Spirits. He waved back, a small smile on his face before turning to Lucy and saying, “Lucy, how did you summon us all here?” 

Lucy smiled sadly and said, “I will explain later. Right now, I need your help. The city is surrounded by a spell called the Hall of Thunder. The little spheres in the sky are lacrimi filled with immense lightning energy. I don’t have enough power myself to destroy all of them, and I don’t want my teammates hurt in the process of destroying them. The caster has placed a Body Link on them so that anyone who attacks them is attacked back after they are destroyed. Please! They’ve done so much for me, I have to help them!” 

The spirits looked at each other and those on the ground watched nervously. What was she planning? Loke said, “we will lend you our power, but please, tell us what you’re planning!”

Lucy looked between her spirit friends, and her friends on the ground. Sighing, she said, “I-I’ve lied to you all, and for that I’m very sorry. My parents were both…. Celestial spirits. I, their daughter, have the combined power of my parents and my own natural powers.”

Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. “What? Lucy, you’re a…. Celestial?” Loke asked, shocked. 

Lucy nodded. “You couldn’t sense me because I’ve been taught to keep my power hidden from those who would want to hurt me for my heritage. If any of you would like to leave my service, then you may do so freely. I won’t stop you,” she said. 

Everyone could see how much it hurt her to say this, but they knew she said it from her heart. Aquarius laughed and said, “well, you’re sure full of surprises. Now, if it were anyone else, I probably would leave. You’ve lied to us this entire time, and many will see your heritage as a stain on the name of all things Celestial. But! You’ve always treated us spirits fairly and with kindness. You saved Leo over there even. I know that there are masters out there who treat their contracted spirits as simply slaves, but you don’t do that. For that, we respect you and I for one will help you.”

Her other spirits nodded and disappeared in a flash of light. Everyone on the ground stared up at her, scared now. Lucy suddenly started glowing and began to float over the ground. She yelled out, “Spirits under my command! I ask you to lend me your power in this fight! Starstruck Combination!” 

They watched in awe as she glowed brighter and lashed out her whip. Gray broke through the crowd and called out to her, followed by Erza, who had woken up. “No! Lucy stop! It’ll kill you! You can’t take that much damage!” He called out, trying to get to her. 

She looked down and smiled at them. They could see tears in her eyes. “I can’t let my family get hurt,” she said, lashing her whip out to the side. 

Gray started to form Ice underneath him to boost himself up into the air, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Loke. “I can assure you,” he said, looking up at Lucy, “that she will live. Me and the other spirits should be able to take the aftershock on ourselves.”

Lucy must have heard that because as before she lashed out her whip, she cried out, “I will never let any of my friends or family suffer on my part again! Thousand Whip attack!” 

Loke looked on in horror, realizing what she had said. “No!” He called out, trying to go to her. 

It was too late though! They watched in horror as the whip extended all of them were destroyed. She had a smile on her face as she landed on the edge of the building she had been standing on earlier. Suddenly, her face got a pained look and Erza, Gray and Loke shouted, “LUCY!” 

Lucy let out a scream as she was suddenly surrounded by lightning. She twitched and convulsed and her guild mates looked on with horror. They heard a roar and saw that Natsu was standing at the end of the street, looking beat. He had Gajeel draped over his shoulder, and a grin on his face. “I beat Laxus!” He said, giving them a thumbs up.

Then, he heard the screams. A look of horror came onto his face and surprisingly, Gajeel’s too. He set down/dropped Gajeel and ran towards Lucy, screaming her name. By the time he got close, the lightning had disappeared and a bruised and battered Lucy was falling to the ground. Natsu jumped up and grabbed her from the air and clutching her close to his body, bridal style. When he landed on the ground, his face was dark. “Why did this happen?” He asked, his voice dangerously low. 

Everyone looked down and Erza clenched her fist over her heart. “I was attempting to make enough swords to destroy the Lightning Lacrimi myself, because I knew I could stand it, when I heard Warren calling out to everyone to destroy the lacrimi, seemingly in answer to a prayer I had sent out for everyone to lend me their powers. But, everyone started arguing with each other and Lucy called out for everyone to work together. I had fallen at that point, from a loss of my magical energy, but I could still hear everything. She told Happy to take me to safety, then she told us to not think any differently of each her. We were all confused when she summoned her spirits,” Erza said, her eyes on Lucy. 

“Which one did she summon?” Natsu asked, looking confused. He saw Loke, and asked, “She summoned you?” 

He frowned at the look on Loke’s face. There were tears falling down his face and his hand seemed frozen on Gray’s shoulder. Gray also had a guilty look on his face, as did everyone else. “She… she summoned all of her spirits Natsu. The last time she did it, it was in the spirit realm, when she saved me. And even then, she was wiped out after that,” Loke said, looking at Natsu. “She summoned us and told us to lend her our power. When we asked why, she told us…. She told us that she was a celestial spirit, born of two spirits. She said that she was going to destroy them all by herself. No one realised what she meant, and it was too late to stop her. When we lent her our power, we knew that there was the Body Link magic on it. But, after she attacked, she took it all on herself, something none of us could prevent.” 

Loke’s shoulders started shaking, tears falling faster down his face. Natsu’s face got dark. “So,” he said, his voice shaking, “you’re telling me that she destroyed them all and took on all of that pain, because you couldn’t get over yourselves and stop arguing for five minutes?! And you!” Natsu pointed at Loke. “You’re telling me you didn’t expect this? You’re telling me that you didn’t expect her to take it, so that you, her friends, wouldn’t suffer! You know how she feels about her spirits! Her friends!!!” 

Loke just looked down, clearly ashamed. Everyone else in the guild looked away, unable to look Natsu in the eyes. “I’m taking Lucy back to the guild,” Natsu said.

Everyone nodded and Natsu walked past them, holding Lucy in his arms. “I can’t believe that we were arguing when we could have been helping her. Now, she’s injured,” someone said. 

“Poor Lu-chan!” Levy cried, putting her hands to her face. 

Everyone nodded and started to make their way back to the guild. When they got back, they saw Natsu just about to enter the infirmary. They felt a pang of guilt as they saw the blackened form of their guild member. No one said anything, unsure of what to say. They knew it was their fault that she was in this state, but she wasn’t here and they couldn’t seem to find the words that could ever give as much of an apology as was owed to her. After what seemed like hours, Natsu walked out of the infirmary and they looked up at him hopefully. “She’ll be okay,” he said, his voice oddly calm. 

“Natsu…” Max started to say, but was cut off by Natsu saying, “no. None of you can say a damn thing to me. If all of you had just been able to set aside your pride and understand the situation for what it was and not fought, Luce wouldn’t be up there fighting for her life. Yes, Laxus is as much to blame for enacting such a horrible thing as the Thunder Palace and I will be having later words with him, more than I already have. But everyone else? With the exception of Erza who had collapsed at that point, and the few people out of range of hearing, none of you did anything! We’re Fairy Tail! We’re family. And now, one of your family members is up there suffering in pain from all of the body link magic that she took onto herself!” 

He was shouting by the end of his rant and the rest of the guild was looking down, guilt on their faces. “Natsu,” Erz said solemnly, “it will do no good to yell at the guild. Yes, they do deserve to be punished for what has been done but it has already been done.”

“But Erza,” Natsu whirled on her, “they…” 

He trailed off, seeming to be overcome by emotions. Knowing what he was feeling, Erza pulled him into a hug and let him let him let out his emotions. The guild was shocked. They had never gotten this emotional over anything. Even more surprised, they saw that Erza had tears running down her face as well. “I honestly can’t believe that none of you listened to her. I am incredibly disappointed in all of you, and hope you know that there will be consequences. I wouldn’t be too surprised if she decided to leave because of this,” she said, looking around. 

Before anyone could say anything, she turned, Natsu in tow and left the room and the rest of the guild reeling. It wasn’t silent for long before Levy spoke up and said, “I cannot believe that you did this. You have caused Lu-chan so much pain because you couldn’t get over your ego’s and stop to help her. Erza had collapsed! You should have known that someone was going to step up and do it all themselves if no one else would! She may be new, but all of you should know by now that she’s loyal to a fault to her nakama and she would do something like that! If I had been there I would have helped, no matter what had happened before that! I can’t believe all of you!” 

She stormed out of the room towards the infirmary, fuming. “We have a lot to apologize for, don’t we?” Macao said, looking down. Those who had been there nodded, not able to look up at those who hadn’t been there. 

~Some time later~  
When Lucy woke up, all she felt was an intense pain. She tried to move something, anything, but her body didn’t seem to be responding properly. She couldn’t move her eyes, or her fingers, or her toes, even her mind was sluggish as she tried to remember something, anything of why her body was acting like this. That’s when it started to come back to her. The arguing, Erza collapsing, her taking on all of Thunder Palace alone, and her spirits finding out about who she really was. She groaned, both from the pain and from the memory of what had happened. “Luce?” She heard a gruff, quiet voice say.

She groans again, then feels something cool and soothing trickle down her throat. Water. She gulps at it greedily, relishing the feeling of something cool to soothe her aching throat. “Don’t try to talk or move, Porlyusica said you’ll be recovering for a while, so just take it easy. Before you start trying to question it, you can’t open your eyes because they had to be wrapped because of damage and as for the rest of you… you’ll be in casts for a while while you heal… Luce… what were you thinking? Taking on all of them like that? That was so dumb! You could have died you could have… you could have…” the voice trailed off. 

Faintly, she could feel something hit her bandaged hand, a tear it seemed, and a hand slip it’s way into hers. She wished she could feel it fully, so she could know who it is, but with the bandages wrapped around her hand, she couldn’t. Desperate, she tried to squeeze the hand holding hers, but only managed a faint movement. “N-n-nat-s-su…” she murmured faintly, painfully. 

“Shhh, don’t talk Luce. It’s okay, I promise it’s okay,” he murmured, gently squeezing her hand. 

“I-i-i’m-m s-s-sorr-r-y…” she mumbled out, throat burning. 

She felt a hand gently be placed on her face and heard him mumble, “it’s okay.”

She felt a few tears begin to trickle down her face as what happened settled in. The arguing. Her guild not coming to help her when she needed it the most, preferring to argue among themselves. “Just.. just try and get some sleep okay? We can talk more when you’re feeling better. I’m here for ya Luce..” Natsu said, squeezing her hand gently again. 

~Intermittent~  
For the next few weeks she spent healing, Lucy went in and out of consciousness, slowly regaining function of her body and her mind, which had been lethargic for the first few days. Natsu sat with her everyday, and sometimes, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Happy or Master would join him, but Natsu always stayed by her side, talking about nothing and everything all at once, though he did avoid subjects revolving around the guild members. She didn’t blame him for this though, as she didn’t really want to think about it either. He talked about some of the missions he had gone on, fishing disasters with Happy, fights with Erza and Gray and Gildarts. She wished she could laugh with him, that she could cry with him, that she could somehow react. But even after most of her body functions had returned her emotions didn’t seem to be working quite right yet. Porlyusica said it was probably some form of dissociation that she was putting herself through to try and alleviate the pain she may be feeling in her head. Personally, she agreed. 

After a month had passed, Porlyusica had finally decided that she was good enough to go. She was still to avoid difficult missions for at least another month, but honestly, she was glad. Her and Porlyusica had actually built up a tenuous, but good relationship. She liked Lucy because she was down to earth and seemed to understand her dislike of people and Lucy liked her because she was serious and no nonsense and didn’t sugar coat things for her. They greatly respected each other, to say the least. She had already discussed with Natsu the possibility of leaving to go and train and recover for a while and he had agreed that that would probably be a good idea. No one else, other than Porlyusica knew, and she honestly wanted to keep it that way until absolutely necessary. 

The day of her release turned out to be rather eventful, as it so happened. She had just been cleared by Porlyusica and she was being helped up by Levy so she could go change. She had decided against her usual revealing wardrobe and instead chose a more modest wardrobe of a long sleeved sweater dress and a pair of leggings with some thigh high boots. She was still a bit wrapped up, but that was mainly to prevent infections. Once she was dressed, she was given to Natsu who she slung an arm over the shoulder of. They slowly walked out, Happy lazily flying around them. 

It took them a while, but they eventually got out to the main guild hall. And when they did, everything went silent. The guild stared at her, and Natsu felt her freeze in his arms. “I’m sorry,” Cana burst out saying, looking up from her drink. 

After Cana’s outburst, everyone seemed to be bursting to apologize to Lucy, everyone clamoring to make themselves heard. This only went on for a moment or two before  
Lucy shouted, “STOP!” 

Once everyone had shut up, rather abruptly mind you, Lucy looked out onto the guild and said, “you don’t have to apologize. I forgave you all a long time ago. Yeah, I’m kinda pissed that you couldn’t put aside your ego’s and differences, but, I forgave you. Things were stressful, half of the women were trapped as stone statues for a good portion of the ‘games’. You had all been forced to be fighting each other and I understand that tensions were high and no one was quite in the right mind.”

They stared at her, brains not processing what she had said fully. But she continued with saying, “however, I am really, really disappointed that you didn’t do anything even after you knew that Erza had collapsed and any normal person wouldn’t have been able to take all of them on their own. And, the fact that you still argued even though there was work to be done makes me kind of sad, but it’s in the past now, so there’s nothing we can do now. Just know that next time, things may just turn out worse.” 

And with that, Lucy finished her scolding, and went to the board to grab a job. After that day, every member in Fairy Tail did their best to live by what Lucy had said. They helped whenever they could and however they could. They always tried their best to do whatever they could for those they cared about to ensure that no one went through what Lucy had. And while she herself had forgiven them, they wouldn’t forgive themselves, not for a while. But despite all of that, they still managed to keep going on, with that as a constant reminder of what one of their nakamas had gone through, and had forgiven them for causing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's your local Ravenloft Resident! I hope you enjoyed my first posted Fairy Tail fanfiction! I know I shifted the locations a little bit, but that's okay! I'm hoping that I'll get inspiration to continue this because I kind of like the idea that Lucy is secretly a celestial herself! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! As always let me know what you think! 
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
